Stand Still So I Can Pick You Up!
by Morbid Panda
Summary: The entire group decides it would be fun to use their best pick-up lines on Raven. Raven/Terra femslash


A/N: Right. So, I know it's not like this idea is new or anything, but it just seemed kind of fun so I went with it. But yeah, there are a few things I should probably mention before you continue reading (if you even read the author's notes, anyway).

1: Yes, this is a femslash, which means girlxgirl romance. If that isn't really something you're fond of, then you're still free to click the back button.

2: Before anyone says anything about Jinx being in this fic, I dunno why, I just thought it would be better if she somehow made an appearance. So, let's all just pretend that she became a Titan or at least some sort of friend for the time being.

3: This is only rated T because most of the pick-up lines are rather crude. (teehee) :3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Please don't sue.

* * *

As soon as Raven walked into the common room, she noticed something was off. A sudden silence seemed to develop as soon as she entered, and it was peculiar, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care enough to ask. The rest of the Titans, including Titans East, were all gathered around the couch as they watched her walk into the kitchen. Some looked amused, others looked curious, and a few of them had a distinct mischievous glint in their eye.

Raven suddenly noticed a hushed commotion as the group began whispering, too low for her to hear. She raised an inquisitive brow as Cyborg walked over to her, albeit with obvious reluctance.

She was about to ask what was going on, when Cyborg forced a smile, "You can put a Trojan on my Hard Drive _anytime_."

The rest of the group seemed to have a hard time trying to hold in their laughter, but Raven didn't pay attention as her eyebrows nearly skyrocketed off her face in shock.

After a moment of recuperation, she managed, "Uh…what?"

Cyborg merely nodded, as if to confirm that, _yes, _he did just say that, before continuing with, "Computer techs have skilled fingers, if you know what I mean." He even emphasized with a too-forced wink.

"…Are…you okay, Cyborg?" Raven asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a shrug and a smile, leaving Raven to wonder if he'd lost his mind.

"…Right." She managed again, making a hasty exit out of the room.

XXX

It didn't take Raven long to begin wondering if _everyone_ had lost their mind.

After that little blip with Cyborg, they'd all decided to go to the park to just relax and hang out. However, she continued noticing a distinct sudden silence whenever she walked by a conversation, where they would just kind of stare at her until she passed, before starting up their conversation again.

It was confusing, to say the least.

Her confusion was only intensified when Aqualad walked up to her with what appeared to be some sort of grimace.

"I apologize in advance for this." He said, before taking a deep breath and letting out, "There are a lot of fish in the sea, but you're the only one I'd like to mount." He sighed before briskly turning around and walking away, leaving Raven to stare at him in wonder.

She didn't have long to think about it before Bumble Bee walked up to where Aqualad was a moment before, and muttered lamely, "Are you cold? You look like you could use some hot chocolate…well, here I am!"

Raven only managed to blink before Bumble Bee walked away.

A little while later they all began getting ready to leave, and she found herself completely enveloped in her own thoughts, wondering why everyone was acting so…idiotic.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Mas y Menos run up to her.

"Es su nombre de Verano?" Mas asked, bringing her back to reality.

Not understanding a word he said, she simply stared at him blankly before Menos said, "Debido a que está tan caliente como el infierno." And with that they were off, leaving Raven confused. Again.

Maybe it wasn't everyone else who had lost their minds, she thought, maybe it was _her_. Beast Boy _had _kept saying it was only a matter of time…

XXX

So Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven were in the car on their way back to the Tower when Starfire suddenly turned to look at Raven.

"Raven, I was wondering, do you by any chance own a map?" Starfire asked quite seriously, making Raven turn to look back at the taller girl, questioningly.

"What? Why?"

"It seems that I have lost your eyes..."

Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered, while Terra tried to hold back her smile, "Uh, Star, I think you might have gotten that wrong."

"Oh, have I? I am sorry…I don't think I quite understand how these lines of the picking up work…"

Raven's eye twitched before she finally snapped, "Someone explain to me what's going on. _Now_."

There was a collective silence while Cyborg and Terra shared a glance before he sighed, "Okay, but before you get mad at me, it was all Beast Boy's idea."

"_What?_ Speedy's the one that came up with it!" Beast Boy defended.

"Alright, fine. It was a joint effort by Beast Boy and Speedy." Cyborg amended. Beast Boy merely huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_What_ was?" Raven demanded.

"Well…" Cyborg trailed off, quite literally afraid of Raven's reaction. Why did they decide to do this again?

"Dude, don't _tell_ her! It would ruin everything!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You have to decide who has the best lines." Terra informed offhandedly from the passenger seat, ignoring Beast Boy. He huffed again angrily and glared at her.

"…I'm not following."

"Well, you see…it's like this." Cyborg began; figuring that telling her quickly would be the best idea. Kind of like ripping off a band-aid. "Beast Boy started talking about pick-up lines, and then somewhere along the lines Speedy wondered aloud how you would react if someone said one to you, and then Beast Boy suggested that someone find out, and then Speedy made it into a bet. Whoever has the best line, or gets the most of a reaction out of you, wins."

"And now you're _expecting_ people to say them to you, so it's _ruined_!" Beast Boy whined.

Raven began rubbing her temples, not even bothering to bring up the sheer stupidity of the entire situation, "Okay, so now that I know about it, everyone will _stop_, right?"

"Probably not…" Cyborg shrugged with a sheepish grin, "It's already started, I doubt anybody will consider it over until there's winner."

"Great." Raven deadpanned, "Just _wonderful_."

Cyborg held his sheepish grin while Terra didn't even bother to hold back her laughter.

XXX

After they arrived back at the Tower, Raven wasn't sure to be pleasantly surprised or annoyed that no one had bothered her for over an hour even though she was sitting in the common room. While she thought the entire thing was idiotic (and was most likely going to send both Speedy and Beast Boy into another dimension afterword), she also wanted it to be over as quick as possible.

It turned out she didn't have to wait much longer, for Robin walked up to her with a smirk that she could almost classify as leering.

"Did you clean your pants with Windex? Because I can practically see myself in them."

Raven raised a brow, slightly surprised Robin would say such a thing. He held his smirk as he walked off, seemingly proud of himself.

Not much time passed before Raven began to get bored and retreat to her room, only to be stopped by Jinx stepping right in front of her. Raven sighed, waiting for the inevitable line.

Jinx smirked almost wickedly and stepped as close to Raven as she dared, "That cloak is very becoming on you, Raven. Then again, if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

"Oh, come _on_! I was going to use that one!" Speedy cried out.

"You snooze, you lose." Jinx shrugged, before turning to everyone else. "You all might as well give me my money now. I obviously won."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked, "She didn't even blink."

"Maybe, but that was probably better than any line any of you losers came up with." Jinx pointed out, still smirking. Beast Boy and Speedy just rolled their eyes.

Raven tried to make a hasty exit, but Speedy caught her by the arm, only making her send a glare his way. It seemed to scare him enough to let her go, but none the less he said, "Oh, no. We're finishing this now while everyone's here so I can show them that I'm the best."

Raven rolled her eyes at his remark, but wanted the whole situation to be over as fast as possible, so she eventually conceded, "Fine. Go for it."

Speedy took a deep breath and let it out, before giving Raven a positively leering look that made her want to stab him, "The word of the day is 'legs'. Let's say we head to your room and spread the word?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she heard a few chuckles, mostly from the guys.

"Nice one, dude. But mine's totally better." Beast Boy said as he walked up to Raven, who just sighed. He looked at her with what she assumed was supposed to be a charming smile, but mostly turned out to look like indigestion, "Do you work for UPS? I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package."

Raven didn't even blink in response.

"Really? Nothing?" He pouted, "I have more, you know."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"So…" Robin began, seemingly cautious, "What's the verdict?"

"Horrible." Raven said, rubbing her temples, "They were all _truly_ horrible. In fact, I feel terrible for anyone that any of you are ever interested in." Raven said, rubbing her temples.

"Uh, but…I haven't gone yet." Terra spoke up, raising her hand, gaining everyone's attention.

Raven eyed the blonde curiously as she made her way to her, stepping in her personal space, which caught her completely off guard. Grinning at Raven's look of surprise, she grabbed Raven's hand and placed it firmly on her bottom, as she tightly pressed their bodies together.

Raven blamed her blush on the fact that she was entirely unprepared for what was happening. Terra grinned mischievously, "Can you pull this heart shaped arrow out of my ass? A damn little kid with wings shot me."

Not a moment later a light bulb could be heard shattering into hundreds of little pieces.

Terra took a step back, smirking as everyone looked between the two of them with surprise etched on their faces.

Raven cleared her throat, still trying to regain her composure, "Right. Well, uh…we have a winner." She managed weakly, vaguely motioning to Terra.

Everyone else groaned as they each got out their money and handed it to Terra, some of them muttering something along the lines of 'it was totally rigged' or 'life isn't fair'.

During the distraction, Raven was able to make her hasty exit out of the room. She didn't get very far, however, before a certain blonde managed to catch up to her.

"Hey, Raven." Terra called as she ran up to the other girl, "So, uh…where do you want to celebrate?"

Raven gave her a confused look, "Celebrate what?"

Terra was suddenly unsure of herself, "Well, thanks to you, I've got like over $50 here…"

"You won, it's_ your_ money. You can do what you want with it."

"Yeah, but, like…what if I wanted to use it to take you somewhere?" The blonde asked, unable to look Raven in the eye.

"What?" Raven asked with another confused look.

"Raven," Terra sighed, "You're not making this easy."

"Making what easy?"

"I'm, uh…you know, trying to…ask you…out. On a date." She explained timidly, but upon seeing Raven's look of surprise she said, "You know what? Never mind. This was kind of stupid. I guess I just assumed 'cause of the way you acted…I dunno. Just…forget this ever happened, okay?" Terra quickly spun around to leave.

"Wait, Terra," Raven called after her brain finally caught up with the situation. "Ask again."

Terra turned back around to face her, this time with the confusion etched on her face, "What?"

"You just…caught me off guard. Ask again." She lightly demanded.

"Oh." She managed, before continuing with and unsure, "Okay…uh, would you…like to…go out? On a date? Tonight?"

"That sounds great." Raven replied with a small smile. Terra mimicked the gesture with one of her own.

"Awesome! I can't wait. But, uh, actually…I just have one more question for you."

"What's that?"

Terra smirked mischievously, "Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to my diary?"

Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Do you actually _own_ a diary?"

"If I said no, would you still kiss me?"

As an answer, Raven closed the space between them so their lips could meet.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the entirely too-cheesy ending. But it was all I could think of. Also, I feel I should mention that I don't know any Spanish at _all_, so for Mas y Menos, I just took a stupid line and used an online translator. For anyone that _does_ know Spanish, if the line doesn't really make sense, I'm sorry D:

But anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Think it was ridiculous? Want to kill me for even thinking of such a thing? Well, by all means, feel free to tell me in form of review.


End file.
